


The Night Jar

by Ukimaru



Category: Sherlock (TV), The night jar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukimaru/pseuds/Ukimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, pitch black and noting could be seen. Funny how one moment he was Captain Watson, a leader and a man to be respected and the next he was stranded on his ship with nothing but death waiting as the ship informed him over and over again how immanent his death was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Jar

It was dark, pitch black and noting could be seen. Funny how one moment he was Captain Watson, a leader and a man to be respected and the next he was stranded on his ship with nothing but death waiting as the ship informed him over and over again how immanent his death was. In a way it pissed him off after all he’d never gotten to settle down have a family. He’d been too busy exploring space in all its vastness. Now though he had plenty of time in all the darkness that was his failing ship to think on what he could have had, had he wanted it enough. Sighing he closed his useless eyes as he tried to keep calm. Hearing the beeping sirens he knew time was running out the ship was failing and soon it would be too late for him.

  
Sherlock had gotten word of a failing ship from the crew who had left it and their captain behind. He knew things like this led to dangerous situations as creatures of space were pulled towards the wreckage so they could hunt for something to eat. He sighed as he looked over his scans of the ship he was getting pings from the escape pod. But the ship was what interested him with its lone life signal he was getting from it. He hummed trying to decide, it was easy to pick though as he decided on this, after all it was immensely more interesting. He hit the button that let him speak directly through the ships system. “Listen to me, your ship doesn't have much time; if you can stabilize life support then you have a chance of surviving. It’s across the room in front of you, just move forward and turn the handle you find.“

  
John listened to the voice and took in a shaky breath as he moved across the room carefully listening to the sound of his own footsteps. When he reached the lever he pulled it carefully and heard the ships life support cut on with a groan, it was damaged he knew, but this bought him some time to try and find the last escape pod. He knew there had to be one left at least. The voice was speaking again and he tuned back into the voice that had saved him, after all he could trust it. He had to trust them they were the ones guiding him to the doors now even as he moved he was glad. This man was giving him a chance and he was going to take it.

  
Sherlock let out a breath when the life support kicked on, he talked the other through the things he needed to and just let him follow his sense of hearing the rest. It was bad when the life signal was reading one intelligent life for and one unintelligent life form. “Be carefully, something he boarded your ship walk silently and it shouldn't be able to find you.” He said as he watched the ship from his own. This person was interesting and he was listening and he was making it, he was so close to the escape pod.

  
John was shaking slightly he could hear the pinning from the escape pod and he could hear the creature that had boarded his ship right behind him. He was being as quiet as he could, but he felt it was time to run when the pinging was right in front of him. He bolted for it and even as he felt the creatures claws catch his shoulder he made it into the escape pod and slammed the button that would close the doors. The lights came on in the escape pod and he saw the damage on his shoulder and the creature who had caused it before his escape pod shot off from the ship. His shoulder would heal and he’d made it out with his life.

  
Sherlock watched the escape pod shoot off from the ship and glanced to the AI who had been watching the whole time. “Mrs. Hudson let’s go collect the escape pod and let Molly know he will need medical attention and to be ready for him. After we get him on board we’ll collect the rest of the crew.” He said as he looked back to the escape pod. The AI, Mrs. Hudson nodded and blinked out to go speak with Molly as Sherlock moved the ship into the escape pods path and caught it starting the connection between the escape pod and his own ship. When it was complete he moved to his feet and left the bridge to head down to meet the man who had fought so hard to get here. He hoped he wasn't boring he hated boring people and he had a good feeling this man wouldn't be.

  
John’s whole shoulder was on fire, the creatures claws had dug deeper than he thought and he was using his own top to try and stop the bleeding. When the ship caught him he knew he was safe, but the blood just wouldn't stop and it was worrying. Hopefully they had a doctor on board, with such a large ship though he figured they should. If not he could always take care of it himself; not the best option, but he could if need be. He sighed when he heard the hiss of the escape pod locking into place on the ship that had saved him. When the door opened he straightened his back as much as he could with the pain as he looked up to the tall man who was there to greet him. “Do try not to die on us after such a struggle to get here. It would be so boring of you.” He heard the silky voice say as he blinked and watched the other man; the man who he knew had saved him. The voice was hard to miss as the one who had lead him to safety. “I don’t plan on it, but fates a fickle thing.” He replied managing a small smile for the tall man he was assuming was the captain of the ship.

  
Sherlock smiled as he glanced over the man, doctor turned captain, wounded before in battle decorated warrior. This man was a fighter and Sherlock knew he was going to be at least interesting for now, he didn't hold out too much hope for the other; his smile though brought a small one to his own lips as he glanced to Molly who was moving over to check the others shoulder. “That doesn't look too good; I can take you to the medical bay and patch you up though.” She said as she nodded to Sherlock to let her captain know she had seen him. “Come on and I’ll take care of you.” She said softly her eyes turning to the ground as she gently set a hand on John’s back and lead him away towards the medical bay.

  
John watched the small brown haired girl as she came towards him and let her lead him away. His shoulder was killing him and he knew it needed to get seen to before some infection started. The nasty creatures out in space always tended to carry the worst bacteria with them and people had died from the infections before under his care. It was one way John Hamish Watson did not want to die.

  
Molly knew the look in her captain’s eyes well enough he found this man interesting and it never lead to a good end for the people who fell under such a look. Broken hearts death sometimes it was her captain that got hurt though and those times where always the hardest on the crew and it hurt all of them to see the strong man so upset. He hid it well after Victor left him for a ship of his own, but they had known he was hurting on some level. She sighed as she got him settled down as she started work on his shoulder cleaning it carefully apologizing when he cursed or cringed. “Sorry I know it hurts, but it’s better to be safe out here.” She said just getting a nod from him in return as she sighed and continued to do her work sewing him shut once she’d numbed him. It would leave a nasty scar considering she didn’t have anything to stop it on board ship. He would live tough and that was the important part. By the time she was done a crowd of people came in and a woman who looked similar to him moved over to look him over. She figured she had to be his sister. She didn't have to be Sherlock to see that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on this, but I wanted to put it up just so I knew I needed to continue writing it. Leave comments thoughts praise things I could make better. No flaming please. This is the first fic I have posted in a long time.


End file.
